Fabulous Jack
by Zel Online
Summary: Jack wants to be a fabulous drag queen and walk around the city. Find out what happens when the Dungeon Boys met him and Damian along the way (Random, awkward and first one-shot after so long)


**Hi there guys. I just got a brainstorm and I can't help but write this thing down. So I hope you guys will enjoy this :)**  
 **Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING**

* * *

When you have a world powered by the existence of spinning tops and bey spirits, nothing is ever normal. And today was no exception either.

"Jack"

"Yes Damian?"

"What the fuck are you wearing?!"

The Befall blader was dressing up in a teal and pink princess dress with a stuffed bra and fake ass. He had his full makeup on and hair curled and volumed to make it look like a pink bush. A pink, trimmed bush...

"Am I not fabulous?" Jack asked as he whipped out a fake wand and swing it around like a sword

"Do you really have to ask me that?!" Damian had just enough of his antics. A few days ago the midget **(HEY!)** was forced to watch a drag show with Jack and ever since then, Jack has been rambling on and on about how he wanted to be as fabulous as those drag queens. "AND STOP WAVING YOUR WAND AROUND! ITS GONNA HIT ME!"

"Its Fairy Drag-Mother to you!" Jack pouted his lips to make a 'cute' duckface and played with his hair, where in actuality, he just looked constipated. "Yes, Halelu"

"More like Fake Ass Jack-io" Damian muttered

"What?"

"Nothing"

Jack posed (still with the duckface) and took a selfie to post on Instagram. _'Don't I just look fab? #Flawless #QueenBeyAin'tGotNothinOnMe #Blessed'_ "Now come Damian! We must go!"

"What? Where?"

"You must record me prancing around as the fabulous me. Its going to be amazing!"

"There is no way I-" Damian paused to rethink about it, "No you know what? I'll gladly do it for you!" He mustered the best fake smile he could do. Afterall, whats the harm in helping _his_ friend be fabulous? It could be the next Viral Youtube Trend. Who knows? And plus, its good for some laughs

"OMG! THANK YOU BAE! NOW LETS GO!" Jack excitedly march torwards the door, leaving Damian there with a confused look on his face

"Bae?"

* * *

It wasn't as bad as Damian had thought. Sure there are some people laughing, giving Jack looks and some even took pictures too. But somehow Jack just continued to wave shamelessly and walked as if he was walking up to receive the Grammy Awards. He seems happy

Until...

"JACK?!"

The Dungeon boys could not have believed that it was Jack as a self proclaimed Drag Queen. Masamune fell to the ground laughing with King, Toby's eyes widened in shock as his jaw slacked open and Zeo spat out his drink.

"What *cough* are *cough* you wea- *cough* -ring?!" Zeo managed to ask in a fit of coughs

"Thats what I asked him in the first place" Damian shrugged

"Hey boys" Jack chirped, "How do I look?"

"Weird" Masamune commented

"Insane" Zeo chimed in

"Girly" King added

"Just no..." Toby shook his head

"B-B-But I look fab!" Jack wailed dramatically, "You just don't get it!"

"Jack, as insane as you are, this is not for you" Zeo gently tried to send the message 'YOU CAN'T CROSSDRESS'

"Agreed" The other boys nodded

The poor pink haired blader sniffed. "I JUST WANNA BE AS FABULOUS AS CAITLYN JENNER!"

"She's not a drag queen..."

"I KNOW! BUT SHE'S FAB AF!"

None of them knows how to deal with him anymore and just decided to be silent for a moment. Jack fixed himself and pulled out a colorful wig. "You should try this on" He gave the wig to Masamune

"What?! No!"

"Please just try it on!"

Sighing, Masamune puts on the wig and looked at a mirror displayed at the mirror shop next to them (The convinience). "Oh my beyblade..."

King laughed at him as Toby and Zeo gave Masamune a perplexed look. "What is it Masamune?"

"I LOOK FABULOUS!"

Toby, Zeo and Damian all facepalmed in sync

King doubled over his laughter

And Jack had the fake anime sparkly eyes. "OMG! I knew you would understand!"

"So can I keep the wig?" Masamune asked

"Sure! LETS BOTH BE FABULOUS TOGETHER!"

"YEAH!"

And they both did a power march around the city with Jack still in the dress and Masamune with the wig. Stunned, the other boys just stood there in silence

"They aren't serious, are they?"

"I think they're just high"

* * *

The next day, videos of Jack (and Masamune) prancing around the city went viral as Damian thought and pictures of them are everywhere

"Oh wow. This is just... Woah" Damian commented as he and Jack were scrolling around the internet

"I know right? I'm so fabulous _AND_ famous" Jack grinned proudly

"Say, you wouldn't have kept more wigs would you?"

"Say no more Damian! I'll get one for you"

* * *

 **And thats it. Sorry if its weird. I haven't been writing in a while so I'm a bit rusty. Also, they're so OOC so I'm very sorry. R &R if you guys like it and have a good day :D**


End file.
